


Taking Pictures

by Betu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betu/pseuds/Betu
Summary: Kara has a new hobby.





	Taking Pictures

It took James some time to realise that Kara was taking pictures of him. Not constantly or invasively but intermittently here and there. For someone whose profession revolved around photography, it took him embarrassingly long to figure out National City’s hero’s new favourite pastime.

He discovered the photos when he was double-checking cinema times on Kara’s computer on a particular Saturday morning. Barring any alien attacks, they were both free the entire day and planned to spend it together. Brunch, movie, the whole nine yards. While they both loved the extraordinary parts of their lives and would not give them up for anything, there was something to be said for a normal weekend.

The photos seemed to almost exclusively be of him. There were not many; a few dozen or so taken over several months, it appeared. At work, at home, at the coffee shop and some even from up high. She had to have been airborne for those, which James was particularly impressed by.

“Is it starting at one or half past one?” Kara asked distractedly, as she walks out of the bathroom, securing a hairpin.

When she looked up, she saw the folder she had accidentally left open. “James,” Kara looked at him, then at the computer and then back at him again. She flushed in embarrassment. “That’s not-”

James smiled, "Kara-”

“It’s not a creepy murder folder or anything-” she barreled on, waving her hands towards the computer.

James laughed, “I know that.” She seemed relieved. “You would keep your creepy murder folder much better hidden. Password protected, at least.”

Kara laughed lightly and sat down on the couch next to him.

“But do you want to tell me why you’ve secretly been taking pictures of me?” He prompted, nudging her lightly with his shoulder.

Kara wrung her hands. “Well, remember I was looking for a hobby a few months ago?” He nodded. “I tried out several things. Pottery, knitting, archery. Yoga was a disaster.” She sighed dramatically.

“Then I decided to try photography. Because you love it and I wanted to take an interest in your … interests.” She tapered off when she saw his surprised expression. “And then I realised that I didn’t have any pictures of you, other than the one on my phone for your contact info. And that seemed weird but I realised that, as a photographer, you are more behind the camera than in front of it.” She shrugged. “I have taken pictures of other things as well.” Kara turned to the computer and opened up other folders of picture files. “Nature, the city, a lot of coffee cups…” She wrinkled her nose. “But pictures of you are my favourite.”

James couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her temple.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” she asked, still somewhat unsure and worried she had overstepped a line. “I know that some people don’t like having their picture taken. It’s totally fine, if you mind.”

“I don’t mind.” He assured her.

“Good. Because I don’t think it’s fair that you are on so few pictures just because you are a photographer. Plus, you are just unreasonably pretty and someone should really document that for future generations.”

“I am not pretty, Kara!” Pause, then: “Okay, fine, I am pretty.” Then he draped himself dramatically over the couch: “Photograph me like one of your French girls!”

Kara laughed. “I can do you one better,” she said, as she climbed on top of him and kisses him.

They never make it to the cinema that day. But Kara’s ‘James Olsen is unreasonably pretty’ photo folder gets several new additions.


End file.
